Jelsa One-Shot: Blossom Park
by The Girl with the Ice Powers
Summary: A Jelsa One-Shot. Dark Jack. Enjoy! No Hate though, this is my first one shot. Happy reading peeps. Story: Elsa is alone in the park when she meets someone unexpected. Jack is doing his regular bad deeds, or at least trying, but he meets someone. And it changes their lives.


One shot

Jelsa, Dark Jack

I breath in the cold air. Winter. If I let loose my powers, there's more of a chance it could be blamed on weather. Still, I pull my gloves up a little. I blow on the top of my hot chocolate so it cools off a little. "Ahhh," I sigh. Blossom park. I think it is still beautiful in winter, snow and ice covering anything. These are the few moments when I can be myself. Alone. I can't hurt anyone. I set down my drink and open my book. "Okay, now where was I?"

Jack's POV

I froze the lake, smiling. The ice was too thin. Any stupid little kid could fall in. It would be so fun to watch their chubby face sink under the surface of the water. I laughed. Winter was so fun.

But after a while, no one came. There was one group of kids passing by, but they didn't stay to ice skate. They went inside a nearby cafe to go warm up. I only managed to knock over a short redhead with a gust of my cold magic wind. I flew above the couple bare trees surrounding the lake, and stopped in the park area. Each area in this huge park wasn't visible to the outside because of the trees. That gave me somewhat of an advantage. In the park, there was one girl, an older teen, about my age, or at least the age I looked like. I could finish her now, suffocate her with snow, but I had a weird feeling in my chest, and I felt like I shouldn't do it. I came closer to her, landing on the ground in front of her.

Elsa's POV

I hear a small thud in front of me. Looking up, I see a boy about my age. Black hair, eyes seeming to flicker between red and black. He's wearing a black sweatshirt and jeans. No shoes. I jump, startled.

"Who are you?"

"You can see me?"

"Well, durh! Why wouldn't I be able to?" I put down my book and stand up, facing the weirdo. "Um... Aren't you cold without shoes?"

Jack's POV

Time to scare the little baby. I ignore my head and chest. I lost my heart years ago, when Pitch started to take over the Guardians. Everyone I knew and loved died. Jamie. He went back in time and even killed Emma. Those names made it feel like someone was stabbing me. I shook it off and got back to business. I flew up, and my staff grew in my hand. I jabbed it at the sky, making it snow over her. She gasped, and froze. Then, slowly, she put out her hand, feeling the snow fall onto her palm. As she looked at me, in her face, I did not see the emotions I thought would show. Hate. Fear. Sadness. Instead, I saw joy.

Elsa's POV

How was I not the only one? I couldn't believe it.

"Who are you?" I said incredulously.

"I..uh..Jack," he sunk down towards the ground. Something clicked in my mind. Jack. Snow.

"Jack Frost?"

"Yes. No. Uh, ye-no, I do not go by that name anymore," he muttered something to himself. Then he asked me, "why aren't you scared?" I looked around nervously. Only him and me.

"Okay.." I breathed out. I nervously took off my glove, hand shaking. Then, I gestured towards above his head. Snow appeared, and fell on him.

"What?" He blurted as I whipped my glove back on. The snow cloud above his head disappeared. "But, you're not like me," he breathed out, looking at the floor.

Jack's POV

I shot black sand, and it enveloped a tree, making it wither down and die. Her mouth opened in an o shape. I just noticed how beautiful she was. Her platinum blond hair, the gray coat she was wearing, everything about her was-No. She was human, a foolish girl. I was a dark spirit. Suddenly, the thing in my chest, it made me talk. Everything poured out of me. "I was young. Me and my sister were ice skating. The ice cracked. I saved her, but fell in. I came back as me, but with white hair, blue hoodie, brown pants, no shoes, and this staff. I had ice powers. Not this killing magic. I was fine until Pitch-or the bogeyman came. He killed all the children I cared for, and loved. It shriveled down my heart until I became this," I put my head in my knees. I was a monster. A cold tear dripped down my cheek.

Elsa's POV

He was down on the ground. I heard him sniffing and assumed he was crying. He had gone through so much. I took of my glove and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," I said gently. "It will be okay," Suddenly, he lurched backwards. Groaning, he clutched at his chest.

"Oh my god! What's wrong?" Oh no, what did my magic do!? Tears dripped down my cheeks as I just repeated the words, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," suddenly, he sat up. His hair was white, his eyes blue, his hoodie blue, and pants brown. His eyes had a sparkle to them. I grabbed his hand. "You're okay! But... You changed," he looked down at his clothes and laughed.

"Yes, yes!" He laughed. "I'm back to normal! Pitch is gone!" He grabbed me and picked me up, and twirling me around, I felt light. I laughed. "You helped me change. My heart is normal once again. Shall we go? I linked my arm in his. "Lady..."

"Elsa."

"Let's go!" And I had this beautiful feeling in me. I knew that me and this man were going to spend lots of time together. Soul mates? Possibly.

And for anyone wanting to believe, I had left my copy of the book about Jack Frost sitting on the bench in Blossom Park, where it all started.

Hi! I'm Girl with the Ice Powers. Hope you liked this slightly long one-shot. Thanks for reading and have a great day!

-GWIP


End file.
